


Anomalías.

by LadyDevotee



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Fluff and Crack, M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-21
Updated: 2020-07-21
Packaged: 2021-03-05 03:29:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,633
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25417732
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyDevotee/pseuds/LadyDevotee
Summary: Y así iniciaban las anomalías en la escuela. Días cualquiera en los que ocurrían cosas insólitas como lo era Ginevra Weasley sentada en la mesa de las serpientes, conversando y riendo con Draco Malfoy.
Relationships: Draco Malfoy & Ginny Weasley, Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter
Kudos: 17





	Anomalías.

**Author's Note:**

> Advertencias: Un mundo ideal en donde Harry Potter derrotó a Voldemort en su cuarto año, y en donde las diferencias entre casas se resuelven después de la guerra. Además de malos entendidos y amorios confusos. Probablemente esto sea fluff. ¡Huyan!

Desde profesores dementes, pisos prohibidos y magos oscuros que trataban de matarte cada año. Sin duda Hogwarts era un lugar peculiar. Por llamarlo de alguna forma...

Harry conocía todas y cada una de aquellas rarezas que se albergaban en el colegio. Se podría decir que se encontraba estrechamente familiarizado con ellas, e incluso un poco acostumbrado. Sin embargo, hasta él sabía que no existía nada más extraño en la faz de Hogwarts como sus propios estudiantes.

Y aquella mañana comprobó su teoría.

—Harry —lo había llamado Cho Chang justo frente a la puerta del gran comedor.

No había querido ser descortés con la chica, así que se había detenido a medio camino para saludarla.

—¿Qué tal Cho? —saludó con amabilidad.

Si no estaba lo suficientemente entusiasmado por saludarla, Cho no pareció notarlo. Al contrario, ella le regresó una reluciente sonrisa que en otros tiempos lo habría puesto a temblar de emoción.

—Quería preguntarte... —vaciló por un momento —. ¿Tienes con quién ir a Hogsmeade? —preguntó tímidamente.

La pregunta lo tomó por sorpresa, pero inmediatamente sospecho el rumbo de aquella conversación. Él había esperaba cualquier cosa de la chica, menos que le propusiera pasar el sábado juntos. Y no tenía idea de cómo rechazar a una chica sin herir sus sentimientos.

Disculparse porqué la noche anterior había descubierto que le iban más las varitas que los calderos definitivamente no era una manera gentil de rechazarla. Quizá probaría con una mentira piadosa, en lugar de la cruda verdad.

—Hermione y yo iremos a tomar cerveza de mantequilla —mintió.

—Oh ya veo... —su rostro se mostró ligeramente decepcionado, pero no se dejó amedrentar tan fácilmente. Después de todo, es una buscadora —. Me preguntaba sí querías ir conmigo.

Pero antes de que pudiese responder, la razón de sus dudas apareció en su campo de visión. Harry se sintió absurdamente entusiasmado. Y olvidándose momentáneamente de su compañera se volvió hacia el chico.

—¡Hola Draco! —saludó con tanta energía que hasta sintió vergüenza por ser tan obvio.

Draco ni siquiera se inmutó, él caminaba tan tranquilo como de costumbre, mirando hacia el frente sin mirar a nadie más que a Harry.

—Potter —respondió él, sin mostrar el mínimo interés por quedarse a charlar. Aun así, se detuvo algunos segundos frente a ellos, dirigiendo una mirada de especial desprecio hacia la chica, y volviendo hacia Harry sin ninguna expresión en su rostro —, tus gafas son horribles —es lo único que dijo, y siguió su camino hacia el comedor.

—¿Y ahora que rayos hice? —se preguntó acariciando el armazón de sus gafas, sintiéndose totalmente confundido —. ¿Realmente son horribles? —le cuestionó a una Cho que se notaba bastante enfadada por no obtener una respuesta afirmativa por parte de Potter.

La chica le dirigió una mirada exasperada, y sin más le dio la espalda para seguir el camino hacia su mesa.

Que raras eran las chicas. Pero sobre todo, que extraño era Draco-cambio-de-humor-en-un-segundo-Malfoy.

Primero lo besaba, y luego lo ignoraba. ¡Qué tipo!

* * *

Y así iniciaban las anomalías en la escuela. Días cualquiera en los que ocurrían cosas insólitas como lo era Ginevra Weasley sentada en la mesa de las serpientes, conversando y riendo con el príncipe de estas.

—Se volvió loca. No hay de otra —objetaba Ron, negándose fervientemente a asimilar la escena que estaba pasando ante sus ojos —. ¡La han hechizado!

Hermione le pidió que guardara silencio o lo iban a escuchar.

—Nadie la ha hechizado. Está ahí por voluntad propia —dijo Hermione, después de analizar a su amiga detenidamente.

La escena era simplemente hilarante. Imposible de creer. El propio Harry había tenido que pellizcarse un par de veces para asegurarse de todo eso no fuera parte de una horrible pesadilla. Lamentablemente era tan real como la nariz ganchuda de Snape.

A veces le gustaría saber que ocurría en la mente de Draco y...

—A veces me gustaría saber que ocurre en la cabeza de Ginny —farfulló indignado, clavando su tenedor tan fuerte que chocó contra el plato.

—¿Celoso? —todos sonrieron ante la pulla de Seamus.

Dean golpeó su costado de forma juguetona. Mientras, Ron arrugaba la frente, encontrando repugnante la sola imagen mental de pensar en su mejor amigo cortejando a su hermana menor. Y, a decir verdad, a Harry también le resultaba incomodo de pensar.

—¿Es por eso que rechazaste a la buscadora de Ravenclaw? —le siguió Padma.

Las hermanas Patil poseían una increíble habilidad para enterarse de todo lo que pasaba en la escuela, mucho antes de que cualquiera lo supiera. Harry apenas y pudo resistir las ganas de pellizcar a la chica por su imprudencia.

—¿¡Rechazaste a Cho!? —exclamó Neville lo suficientemente fuerte como para que las miradas curiosas se centraran en Gryffindor.

Padma pellizcó a Neville para que guardara silencio. Pero ya era demasiado tarde, todos intercalaban sus miradas entre la mesa de Gryffindor y la mesa de Ravenclaw. Por el rabillo del ojo logró ver a Cho poniéndose más roja que un tomate, y él sintió deseos por estampar su rostro contra la mesa.

¿Qué acaso todo le saldría mal ese día?

—Harry... —Hermione tomó su mano con gentileza, seguramente percatándose del aura pesimista de su amigo.

—No rechace a Cho —aclaró con enfado —. Y tampoco me gusta Ginny.

—¿Entonces te gusta Malfoy? —volvió a molestar Dean.

Los presentes en la mesa se giraron para verlo fijamente, con rostros divididos entre la curiosidad y la diversión. Tuvo que contener su deseo de hechizarlos a todos.

—No te juzgo, es de buen ver —apuntó Finnigan sugestivamente.

Harry se puso más rojo que el cabello de los Weasley, mientras escuchaba el cotilleo de sus compañeros.

—No pienso seguir escuchando sus tonterías —declaró, poniéndose de pie y abandonando el comedor a grandes zancadas.

Ya había tenido suficiente por un día.

* * *

Resultó que no había tenido suficiente por un día, y por algún motivo, que desconocía, el universo decidió conspirar en su contra para que pudiese ser torturado por toda una semana.

Definitivamente estaba harto.

Se encontraba a tan solo una muestra de afecto entre Ginny y Draco para mandarlos a tomar por culo. Su paciencia se había agotado desde el momento en el que Ginny le pidió que le entregará una nota a Draco. Lo que inició como una simple nota, se volvió en un intercambio insufrible de cartitas en las que Harry participó como mensajero.

Además de que Draco parecía no recordar que en la fiesta pasada se había estado besando con Harry hasta media noche. No. Ahora paseaba por el colegio junto a Gin, luciendo muy heterosexual y caballeroso.

Patrañas...

Su único consuelo era no ser el único enfadado con esa situación.

—Conozco un hechizo que... —comenzó la entusiasta Pansy Parkinson.

—Nada que dañe a Ginny —objetó Harry antes de que la bruja sugiriera algún otro hechizo que lastimara a su amiga.

La Slytherin conocía bastantes formas creativas de dañar la integridad física y emocional de las personas. Probablemente sí pusiera ese mismo empeño en la escuela su desempeño sería mucho mejor.

—Podríamos usar la...

—Sin maldiciones imperdonables.

—...Entonces deberíamos...

—Nada que dañe la estructura del colegio —volvió a interrumpir.

Pansy se cruzó de brazos y acusó a Harry de estar matando su creatividad. Y el chico admiró la paciencia de Draco, porque sin duda habría que tener demasiada como para resistir una tarde completa en compañía de la chica Parkinson.

—No entiendo que le ve a esa enana pecosa —manifestó con molestia —. Me comienza a irritar su fijación por los Gryffindor.

—¿Los? —repitió Harry con una ceja alzada.

Hasta que finalmente encontró algo interesante en mantener una conversación con ella.

Sin embargo, su charla fue irrumpida por la ruidosa risa de Ginny, quién iba de camino hacia las gradas, con las mejillas tan rojas como su cabello enmarañado.

Draco caminaba detrás de ella, y definitivamente, no lucía menos desaliñado.

—Te lo digo en serio, te quedaría mejor el puesto de lanzador—le iba diciendo Ginny.

—Tú eres una gran jugadora, seguro encajas en cualquier puesto—halagó Malfoy.

Pansy se puso de pie en una pose completamente autoritaria, con las manos posadas sobre las caderas y el ceño fruncido. Carraspeó un par de veces para hacerse notar.

Draco fue el primero en volver la mirada hacia su amiga.

—Nos esperaron —dijo Ginny, bastante asombrada.

—Por dos horas —contestó Pansy tajantemente.

Ambos chicos se disculparon alegando que se les había ido el tiempo en la cancha de Quidditch porque Ginny estaba perfeccionando una técnica. Obviamente no necesitaban los pormenores, pues no se habían quedado a vigilarlos en vano.

Al menos seguían sin besarse. Ninguna muestra más allá de los abrazos que pudiera demostrar que estaban saliendo realmente. Harry estaba sintiendo la victoria en sus manos, pero Ginny tuvo que pronunciar aquellas palabras:

—Te veré el sábado para nuestra cita en Hogsmeade.

¿Quién puso la peor cara entre Pansy y Harry? Nadie sabe. Solamente se dieron cuenta que cada uno empujaba a su respectivo amigo dentro del castillo para evitar que pasaran un momento más juntos.

* * *

—Mione, por favor.

No tuvo la paciencia suficiente. La incertidumbre lo estaba torturando, y solo le quedaba un misero día para averiguarlo todo acerca de la dichosa cita.

Hermione era la única que sabía en donde se encontrarían sus amigos aquel sábado, pero la chica estaba renuente a compartir la información con alguien más.

—Lo lamento Harry, pero le prometí a Ginny que no comentaría nada—declaró con firmeza.

—Anda, no diré que tú me lo dijiste —insistió una vez más —. Apareceré ahí por casualidad. Solo tengo que evitar que se besen.

—Eso te pasa por no ser sincero con Malfoy y confesarle lo que sientes —respondió ella.

—¡Iba a hacerlo! —se defendió él —. Solo que Ginny se adelantó.

La chica resopló y volvió su atención a su libro de pociones.

Harry no se dio por vencido, caminó hasta el sillón de la sala común y se tumbó junto a Hermione, quien ya parecía intuir las intenciones de Potter.

—¿Me lo dirás ahora? —dijo, echando perezosamente su cabeza contra el hombro de la castaña.

—Harry Potter, te lo advierto —lo regañó como de costumbre.

Frustrado por no obtener resultados, decidió jugar su última carta.

—Supongo que no te diré a donde irán Ron y Lavander...

—Cómo si me importará —espetó con un tono de voz poco convincente.

—Te lo diré porque soy un buen amigo —un buen amigo que vendía a su otro mejor amigo por un poco de información —. Irán a Madame Tudipié.

Herms gimió exacerbada, cerró su libro de un golpe y se puso de pie yéndose hacia su habitación.

—¡Cabeza de puerco, no diré más! —espetó antes de que su puerta se cerrara abruptamente.

Y Harry no pediría más información. Con eso le bastaba.

* * *

Finalmente, el tan ansiado sábado llegó. Todo el colegio estaba intestado de parejitas que caminaban por los pasillos tomados de las manos y besándose cada que no había un profesor cerca, recordándoles al resto que era catorce de febrero. Un recordatorio innecesario, a su parecer.

Aquella mañana, Harry se ocupó en practicar cualquier hechizo que le permitiera ver temporalmente sin las gafas. Porque sí iba a arruinarles la cita a sus amigos lo haría con una apariencia impecable. Y para la hora del té ya había conseguido el encantamiento perfecto.

Quizá con un poco de ayuda de Hermione.

—No puedo creer que vas a seguirlos —dijo la chica, mientras intentaba peinar el desastroso cabello de Harry —. Arruinarles la cita es jugar sucio.

—No les arruinaré la cita. Solo iré a ver que nada los moleste —aseguró muy orgulloso —. Nunca sabes cuándo puede haber ex-mortífagos al asecho.

Hermione farfulló.

—Ginny te asesinará sí se da cuenta de lo que estás haciendo —le advirtió, soltándole un golpe con el cepillo.

Pero Harry lo consideraba un riesgo que valía la pena correr.

* * *

Ginny era terrible para escoger sitios para una cita, de eso no había duda.

Cabeza de puerco era una taberna lúgubre, pobremente iluminada por velas que estaban coladas estratégicamente por todo el pub. El lugar era horrible, había mugre por todos lados y un hedor fortísimo a cabra que lo dejó con ganas de vomitar.

¿En serio tendrían una cita en un lugar tan espantoso?

Harry caminó por la taberna, inseguro y lleno de incredulidad. Preguntándose mentalmente si es que acaso Hermione le había tomado el pelo. Estaba a punto de salirse de ese agujero, seguro de que no encontraría a sus amigos ahí. No obstante, al final de la barra logró vislumbrar el intenso rojo del cabello de Ginny.

Draco no se veía con ella. En realidad, había otro chico al otro lado de la barra, hablando animadamente con Ginny, quién tenía el cuerpo ligeramente inclinado hacia el chico.

¡Y que lo partiera un rayo!

Ambos estaban coqueteando.

Interrumpirlos para obtener una explicación por parte de su amiga sería muy descortés e incómodo. Así que, asegurándose por última vez de que Draco no estuviese cerca, y sintiéndose totalmente desconcertado, salió del pub.

Caminó con resignación hasta alcanzar el hueco oscuro más cercano, meramente para augurarse de que Ginny saliera de aquella pocilga y no regresará sola al castillo. Quizás podría sacarle la verdad durante el camino.

—¿No es de mala educación espiar una cita? —susurró una voz a sus espaldas.

Harry dio un brinco por el susto, y rápidamente giro su cuerpo hasta encarar al dueño de la voz.

—D-Draco —pronunció titubeante, sintiendo sus mejillas arder por sentirse descubierto.

Malfoy estaba de pie frente a él, sonriéndole con presunción y manteniendo esa mirada que se leía como un claro "te atrape león".

Harry era la presa. Tal y como lo había sido la semana pasada en la fiesta clandestina de los Weasley, cuando Draco lo llevó a un rincón apartado y lo besó hasta dejarlo sin aire. Luego le dijo que sus gafas eran horribles, y se pasó el resto de la semana coqueteando con Gin.

¿A qué rayos estaba jugando?

—¿La serpiente te comió la lengua? —dijo Draco, inclinándose más hacia Harry —, porque estoy seguro de que aquí hay una serpiente que quiere devorarte —añadió en tono sugestivo.

Todo aquello era demasiado para Harry.

—¿De verdad? —pero nunca se había dejado amedrentar por Draco, y esa no sería la primera vez —. Porque yo solo he visto a una serpiente rastrera y mentirosa que me jala a rincones oscuros para besarme y luego se pasea por el colegio flirteando con Ginny.

Draco sonrió de forma descarada, y pronunció la pregunta que tanto había estado escuchando a lo largo de la semana.

—¿Celoso?

Potter quería golpearlo. También besarlo, pero se aguantaba las ganas.

—Explícate —demandó autoritariamente.

Malfoy no se dejó intimidar por el tono de Harry. Al contrario, parecía mucho más interesado en meterle mano.

—Podría contarte detalladamente como le conseguí una cita a Ginevra con Theodore, a cambio de que me ayudará a que cierto león no fuera a su cita con Chang—declaró con presunta inocencia—. O podríamos empezar a besarnos. Tú decides —agregó, teniendo el descaro de relamerse los labios mientras acorralaba a Harry contra el muro.

Y aunque sonaba sumamente interesante la primera opción, Harry no tuvo suficiente fuerza de voluntad como para rechazar la segunda propuesta, y al momento siguiente, los labios de Potter ya estaban devorando los de Draco, quién lo sujetaba de las caderas, y deliciosamente aprisionaba su cuerpo contra la pared.

—¿Por qué no traes tus horribles gafas? —preguntó Draco, acariciando su mejilla delicadamente. 

—Porque dijiste que eran horribles.

Draco se acercó para darle otro beso.

—Sin tus horrendas gafas clavándose en mi cara, no siento que estoy besando a Harry Potter —dijo Malfoy.

Harry sonrió. Y volvió a besar a Draco.

Después le aclararía que nunca aceptó una cita con Cho. Por ahora se dedicaría a besarlo hasta media noche...

No cabía duda, no existía nada más extraño y cambiante que Draco Malfoy por toda la faz de Hogwarts. 


End file.
